A display device includes a display panel and a backlight disposed on a rear side of the display panel. Further, the display device is integrally configured with a lower frame that accommodates a light source and an optical sheet that constitute the backlight, a frame-shaped holding frame that holds the display panel to be fixed to the lower frame with a screw, and a frame-shaped upper frame that covers the display panel from a display surface side and is fixed to the lower frame or the holding frame with a screw (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-140560, for example).
This prior art discloses a technique for fixing frames to each other in such a display device.
Among various types of display devices, there is a display device having drive circuits disposed respectively on the left, right, top and bottom of a display panel. Specifically, the display device is configured such that two source drivers are disposed respectively on the top and bottom of the display panel, and two gate drivers are disposed respectively on the left and right of the display panel. Since components of such a display device seem to be substantially top-bottom and left-right symmetric, there is a possibility that frames may be assembled upside down in a manufacturing process of the display device, for example.
In order to solve such a problem, it is conceivable to make it easier to distinguish top-bottom and left-right orientations of each frame, by providing fastening holes (e.g., threaded) for fixing each frame with a fastener (e.g., screw) at left-right asymmetrical positions, for example. However, providing the fastening positions in a left-right asymmetric manner may possibly make qualities of a display image unbalanced between left and right sides of the image, and thus result in deterioration of display qualities.